Fall with me
by maybe.story
Summary: Shiki wanted to punish Azuna cause her sin...but unfortunately Ritsuka stopped him before he could begin. But he want to finish what he began, but the way of her punishment it isn't the way what their both were thinking. Sorry for the possibles misspellings.


**Hi there! First of all I want to say: this is my first history in English, yes before someone say it yes I'm Spanish. I just want to try how it is do something in other language. Please don't be cruel and please tell me if my English it's too bad. This story is a one-shot about one of my favorite's animes "Dance with devils" and I know there are people who likes this anime and ship Shiki/Azuna, and guess what I'm one of them. There are wonderful fan arts, but I don´t find any fan fiction so…here is. Thank you so much to read… I hope you enjoy it.**

"That's enough"

'Yeah I remember Ritsuka saying that' though Azuna who was laying in the grass nearly the source of the Shiki academy.

She felt weak and sore, her body was full of cuts and scratches all thanks of the fucking fallen angel and treasurer of the student council.

"Hey ¿How do you feel?" ask Ritsuka with concern.

Azuna didn't want to alarm Ritsuka so she decided ignore the pain she was feeling inside her "Good, it's nothing just a little cuts"

Ritsuka not believe her at 100% but she didn't want to make Azuna feel weaker than now "Well…if you said it. But let's go, you'll have to wear a another uniform if you don't want everyone make question about what happened"

Azuna look at the grass "Yeah, perhaps…sorry Ritsuka for didn't tell you that before, if you're angry…" Ritsuka don't let her finish, she huge her making Azuna's tears almost come out.

"I don't care, Azuna you are my friend and now I realized you did that for keep me save… I'll never be angry with you for something like this" whispered Ritsuka near Azuna's ear.

Two seconds after Ritsuka words the two girls where hugging at each other and crying.

Later Azuna, with the help of her friend, changed her clothes and it didn't pass a lot of time after Lindo found them.

He does a lot of questions about what was happened and why Azuna was hurt. Azuna tried to answer the best that she can for the moment, she didn't want to make Lindo worried about her 'He can't worry about me when it's Ritsuka who need Lindo's attention' and that's the reason why she doesn't said much about the de…. 'Hell'… correction: the fallen angel.

Lindo realized it was time to go home, so he proposed Azuna to stay at their home tonight.

"No thanks, I'm okay, seriously" she answered.

"Are you sure Azuna? We can sleep in my room and watch some movies" propose Ritsuka with the hope of change Azuna's decision.

"It sounds great, but really I'm okay, and my mother will going to worry if I come late…, but I can escort you to your home" said with a smile.

Lindo and Ritsuka were not happy to have to let her friend alone.

"Please, text me when you arrive at your home and if something happens don't wait to call me" says Ritsuka at her friend.

"And be careful" added Lindo.

"Oh please! I don't live so far from here and Lindo you have to worry about Ritsuka not me" Azuna joked.

When Azuna was walking for some time her mind started to torture her.

'Why I have to be so weak? If I can't protect Ritsuka of a fallen angel how I can protect her of the others demons or something worst?'

Suddenly notice she was trembling. She had to lean her hand in the wall for not to fall on the floor.

'I'm so weak, I'm so stupid, I´m so…'

"Pathetic" she whispered letting her tears come out.

"Oh you poor little thing" said a voice who Azuna recognize at the second.

She straightens out and gave at the fallen angel a disgusting look.

"What are you doing here 'demon'?" question Azuna grabbing her rood.

"I'm a fallen angel not a demon, you should knew that 'Miss Exorcist' "he replied, and then he come a little closer from the blond haired girl "And I'm here to finish your punishment"

Azuna throw some drops of her holy water to Shiki made him blushing "Leave me! You didn't hear what Ritsuka said?"

Shiki gave her a sadistic smile "Of course, Ritsuka said she can't see people been hurt in front of her… but now she isn't here" and then he came a little closer.

Azuna throw him more holy water every time he took a step closer making her taking a step back, she was too weak to fight or do some chants and Shiki noticed.

He grab her hand then he threw her holy water away from them and then he could came all closer that he wants, making Azuna get fix between his body and the wall.

'She can't escape' he though making his body tremble.

Azuna tried to push him away but he was too strong so it wasn't much hard grabbing her hands.

Shiki look at her blue eyes "Are you scared?" he whisper very low

She looked him with contempt "What make you think I'm afraid about you?"

He smile and began to put his lips near her ear "Because you're trembling" he whispered this time with fun in his voice.

Azuna didn't notice that, but it wasn't for him, why she was trembling, it was because it´s cold out here.

Shiki smell her hair 'It taste different than Ritsuka's. But this is…good'

Then he returned to her ear "This time your punishment will be different" she listened at time he bit her ear very soft.

Azuna pushed him away with the rest of her forces, Shiki smiled when he realize she was completely blushing "Oh poor little thing"

He came back in front of Azuna and he came closer than before.

"Why are you doing this?" ask Azuna in a sigh.

"Because the lie is a mortal sin" Shiki was so closer that they can felt the breath of the each other, and then Shiki broke that space.

Azuna felt Shiki's lips on hers. She couldn't be more surprised.

'What the heck? This is a sadistic game he wants to play before he kills me?'

Shiki felt that she relaxed so he began to make the kiss deeper. Azuna realized how the tongue of the fallen angel licks her lip for let it come in, but she doesn't permit this thing.

Shiki at noticed, sliced one hand on her leg and pressed his fingers in one of her cuts, Azuna panted and then he put his tongue into her mouth.

At the beginning she tried to push Shiki away, but little by little she began to get relax and then she returned the kiss gently.

'WTF are you doing? He is a de… fallen angel and you just returned his kiss?'

Then Shiki came a little closer and let Azuna's hands stoke his hair and she let him put his hands in her hips.

Shiki stopped the kiss for take a look at Azuna 'She´s kind pretty' he thought looking at the girl, and he was right: blond, blue eyes, good body, and her personality, she was a fighter. 'She easily could been an angel'

Then he started to kiss her neck with care. Azuna's heart was beating very fast 'Hurts' she wanted something but it wasn't this.

"S-S-Shiki" she whispered.

"Ha?" Shiki answered, he stopped to look her again, he relies something her look was a little different.

Azuna came closer to him and gave him a gently and soft kiss. Her hands started to stoke his hair more slowly.

This time it was the Shiki's heart that was beating faster 'It should hurt to her, not me' then he started to return the kiss with a lot of care. In this kiss it wasn't the desperation or the coldness of the first one, this one was slowly, gentle, and it were many feeling in this. With the time the skin of their two came warmer making it more desirable to the touch, when Azuna slowly stopped the kiss she looked at Shiki's eyes.

Shiki it took a minute keep his look away from her, then he wrap them in his black wings and took Azuna in front of her home. She looked behind her, realizing the wall it wasn't there, now it was her home.

"T-thanks"

Shiki hugged her and Azuna noticed how his hands caressing her hair.

"Did it hurt?" asked Shiki.

"What?"

He put a hand near her heart "Here, Does it hurt you?"

She looked at the point that he was pointing for a second and then she realized where his was finger near "Hands off" she said pushing him away.

Shiki didn't expect that, but when he looked the blushing face of Azuna he just can't take his smile.

"C'mon you know me best than that"

"I don't know what you are saying" Azuna said looking away.

"That hurts" said Shiki when he was trembling "Someday I would like to finish your punishment"

"Wait! Finish? You force me to do all this and now are you telling me this didn't finish"

Shiki made her look him at the eyes "Two things 'Miss Exorcist'…"

"It's Azuna, fallen angel"

"It's Shiki, Azuna. And one, I don't force you to do anything and you know you like it. And two lie is a sin, and is my duty punish the liars like you, but thanks to Ritsuka you don't have to suffer all the real punishment"

"And I suppose that you're my punishment?"

"Of course I am"

She was going too replied but then he kiss her again gently. She returned the kiss and then they both feel in a warm hug.

"Bye" he whispered.

Azuna wanted to be angry with him but inside her she knew somehow she can't be angry with him, not for now.

"Bye"

Then he disappeared in a set of shadows leaving Azuna alone in front of her home.

That night Azuna was laying in her bed, waiting the answer of her friend Ritsuka, but her mind was in an internal fight with herself and with the mash of feelings that were inside her.

She reminds the fallen angel, his orange eyes, his soft hair and that warm lips…

'Oh c'mon it was just a kiss and it wasn't a great kiss'

But she was lying at herself. That kisses were…well; maybe the last ones were indescribable. She felt calm and secure of herself. She noticed very fast beat in her chest every time Shiki kissed her or touched her.

"C'mon Azuna you can't distract now, specially now when Ritsuka need's you"

But inside her soul she knew she could never forget this or forget him. In her mind she thought that he wasn't so bad.

'And he's kind of cute… Oh god I think I'll have to distract!'

Shiki was sitting in a chair of the 3rd library. He was alone because Rem, Urie and Mage were doing their things.

'I'm sure Rem is listening another argument of his daddy, and Urie will be with his little 'butterflies' and Mage…well maybe is best if I don't know what is he doing'

Then Shiki started to think about the happening, his mind began to remind the blonde haired girl with big blue eyes and in how she trembled at the beginning.

"That was interesting" he said for himself.

He saw Urie do something like that with his 'butterflies'. Shiki doesn't like that kind of things and if he saw Urie doing that to the girls of school it was because Urie wants that the other guys in the academy knew he is best than everyone in the Shiko academy. That thing never affects Shiki so much.

'But this time it has been different. Azuna make it different'

He began to feel that beat again, when he though in the way she kiss him. It changes, the way she looked at him changed. At the beginning she looked him like the others demons, like a weirdo with that look of disgust but when the first kiss finished Azuna looked him with care, there's no disgust in her eyes just a warm look and a feeling of worry about him.

He never expected that someone took care about him or about if he was comfort, but Azuna really made him felt excited...

'How I could not be excited if I'll have a beautiful exorcist girl who has to be punished, I wish I could make her scream for me, fufu... if I only could make her say my name with her lovely lips and maybe I could try to taste them again'

With only those thoughts Shiki started to tremble. But he know how it hurts have to leave her again... but for one reason he was a sadomasochistic.

'The next time you'll fall with me, and then you will be mine…only mine'


End file.
